


Anything to Last

by Odyle



Series: the future's so bright [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odyle/pseuds/Odyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hopes that she isn’t interested. He’s afraid that she feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything to Last

Bellamy remembers clearly the moment when he realized he wanted her. 

She wasn’t doing anything notable, just standing there on the ramp to the ship in the early morning. Bellamy had been woken up by his pressing need to take a leak. He’d climbed out of bed and left his tent to make his way to the latrine. Camp was still and the world was quiet except for the hush of the wind moving through the trees. It picked up a few strands of her hair and blew them in front of her face. Clarke tucked them behind one ear and turned her face toward the sun.

There was nothing more to the moment than that. They did not speak. He didn’t even say hello as he passed. Bellamy only paused for a moment, struck by the scene, before he caught himself and hurried on. 

It isn’t so simple as wanting to fuck her. He probably could have brought her around to that with a bit of flirting and coaxing now that Space Walker had shot his chances. 

He wants her, but he isn’t sure what he wants from her. It consumes his thoughts. He thinks about all of the stupid things he would tell her that he won’t tell anyone else while they determine where to go scouting. Bellamy wonders if he could wind her up enough that she would beg him to fuck her while he’s giving out assignments for the day’s watch guard. He thinks about having her there beside him as he tries to fall asleep at night. 

Any relationship with her beyond the one they have now would probably be a bad idea, he realizes. Their position in the group, their leadership, is due in no small part to the support they’ve built as a unit. There are Bellamy supporters and there are Clarke supporters. Between the two fractions, there’s enough to call it a civilization. If Bellamy fucked it up, what form would the fallout take? 

His obligation to protect Octavia, his whole reason for keeping the group together, weighs upon him heavily. He cannot afford to lose his power over the group and put his sister and, he realizes, Clarke in any danger. 

Bellamy is accustomed to sacrifice. He decides that this is just one more desire he will have to resist. 

He says nothing to Clarke. He hopes that she isn’t interested. He’s afraid that she feels the same way.


End file.
